pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Myotheraccount
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Myotheraccount (talk • • RfA page) RfA Unsuccessful. Closed by: ~ PheNaxKian talk. I am Igor!!! There aren't much candidates so I thought I'd apply. Bit tired of trolling and want to be helpful, been trying to keep my contribs useful and in fact, they are. I went as far as be civil on Guru and even GWW with Myotac before they b& me just because I'm Igor. Idiots. ;o So anyway, I thought this will be a good place to start. I dedicate enough time to this site every day to keep it clean of vandals/tards and wipe votes if needed. Also, been around for long enough to know the drill. Iggy 's other account 22:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: yesh! Iggy ftw. ;3 --Iggy 's other account 22:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Support # This is the perfect time to admin this user. Not only do they contribute on the PVX level but this user also is able to place people in there spot.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # No. Too many reasons to list. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:27, 8 June 2010 # lol [[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 22:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # why didn't I perma ban x too. --Frosty 22:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 10:57, 9 June 2010 (UTC) #What the fuck? I thought we were pretending we didn't know this was Igor. Are we not pretending that any more? Does that mean I should permaban him? MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #A sock of a perma'd guy shouldn't really be an admin (i hope i got my facts right)--Steamy..x 15:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #per Misery and steamy to start with. Also this isn't guru or GWW, so I fail to see what relevance you being civil their has to do with this. Also Misery and Steamy's reason (I feel that's a big enough reason to be mentioned twice =/) ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) #He argues his wrong points with arguements that are so stupid they can't actually be countered and only wins because no one cba'd to argue for as long as he can. 16:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) # I lol'd --(Talk) 10:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # This is the perfect time to admin ban this user. Not only do they contribute on the PVX level but this user also is able to place people in there spot---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # Why didn't I lol days ago? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 06:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) # If this were request for perma i might support [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 12:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) # Teehee. --''Short'' 15:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) # Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 15:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # doesn't know the drill --ςοάχ? -- 01:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) # (your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Myotheraccount Myotheraccount